Are Angels Real?
by Goddess of Power
Summary: I, Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, never did believe in Angels from Heaven. I never actually believed in ghosts, spirits or any other mythical creature except for Vampires, Shape-shifters, and Werewolves... until now that is...
1. Who's coming here?

A/N: This story has been in my mind for a long time but I haven't had time. But since my parents disbanded my Internet for the night, I've decided to write it finally. Hope you enjoy this because I didn't turn out as well as I was expecting.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Twilight Saga. I **DO** own the new characters that I have brought into the story.

Also- this takes place after Breaking Dawn.

Enjoy.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Preface:

I, Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, never did believe in Angels from Heaven. I never actually believed in ghosts, spirits or any other mythical creature except for Vampires, Shape-shifters, and Werewolves. The Cullen's never spoke about any other mythical creatures or beings before, so I just presumed that none other existed in this world, Earth.

My life was full of Vampires and Shape-Shifters… but nothing else of the mythical world. What if the Cullen's are hiding something from me? Why would they do that anyways?

One day, I had a weird daydream about these… 'Angels'. There were many of them. They could produce song from out of nowhere, they could transform into an animal that suited their personality, and they had other special powers that I couldn't believe also. They were amazingly beautiful and cunning, and their voices were to die for. They were always joking and laughing together, they were always pulling pranks on one another. I also remember clearly, they were lighthearted; they didn't have a care in the world… they didn't care if their life was taken from them if they were doing a good dead.

Their wings. Oh, their wings were so beautiful it was… blinding. Not one of their wings matched another's wings, they were unique. Parts of their wings were different colors that seemed like they were glowing. It was so pretty.

Their halos weren't there though as I expected. Only a few had gained them but they could obviously hide them. The halos, as I'm guessing, were given to the high-ranking Angels only. But when one of their halos appeared, I was stunned.

There was a part in the daydream when I noticed that they were just like humans in a certain way. Besides their beauty, which was hard to tell them apart from a Vampire, they could walk into sunlight and just be human. They could hide their wings from the eyes of others so they could actually _live_. It was amazing how they acting so much like humans, when in reality, they were almost exactly like Vampires. Their speed, beauty, tastes, hearing, seeing, voices, and their wisdom was just like the Vampires I knew. At first I did believe they were just like me….

The daydream was so realistic it was unbelievable at first. When I snapped out of the daydream, I toke it as nothing, just a passing wish; a simple wish that there were other mythical creatures in the world. Nothing more then that reason at all.

Angels couldn't be real. Could they?

Normal wasn't a word I would use around the Cullen's. They were anything but normal to humans, but to us, this was a normal day. Alice forced me to go shopping with her while Renesmee and Jacob went to the park. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett were playing video games all day even though they've already won the games over a dozen times. Rosalie was working on all of the cars in the driveway. Carlisle and Esme were talking about unknown topics in the office upstairs.

Like I said, normal for us.

Later that night, when Jacob had to go home for a while, all us Cullen's gathered in the living room for some family time. Esme hadn't seen us all together in one place in a while and wanted to have some time with her 'children'. Carlisle, of course, thought I was a good idea. We had no other choice in the matter.

It was awfully quiet though. We had nothing to say to one another it seemed.

"It's too quiet." Edward whispered to himself. He was obviously reading my mind since I toke the barrier down.

"I agree." Carlisle said. "Pick a topic."

"Shopping." Alice said from the couch.

"Pick a topic, _other_ than your hobbies." Esme added.

It was suddenly quiet again. I hated the silence because it gave me too much time to think. Like earlier this week, when I was walking trough the forest alone. It was quiet and I had a weird daydream. It was about 'Angels'… or something. It came from nowhere, I swear.

There was a longhaired brunette with glowing green eyes in front of her followers. Each one was different in their beauty and voices. They were running through the forest to get to a destination. Most of the followers had an accent that was noticeably Irish. They were from Ireland, I guess.

"_How much longer sister?" Said the smaller brunette with the waist long braid._

"_We're only in Illinois right now. We still have a ways to go until we even get close to Washington." The leader said._

"_Planes are faster." Said one of the females with midnight black hair._

_Nobody else said anything for a while._

_They were then, obviously although I couldn't see it, surrounded by an enemy. Their leader and her many followers stood still until I could hear a song playing. They then jumped into the air and marvelous wings sprouted from their backs._

_Each one of them then unraveled 2 ribbons from somewhere on their bodies. These ribbons turned into some kind of weapon when kissed lightly by their wielder. Each weapon was different, no one the same._

_Their outfits began to change also. All the women had some kind of white dress while the men had some kind of white bottoms. Without me even knowing it, their hair had even gone white and into many different styles that I thought was impossible, even with hairspray. It was amazing to watch and it happened so fast._

"_Time to fight for our purpose sisters and brothers." The leader said._

"_Amen." Said the others._

_They then ran at the unknown enemies that were invisible in my daydream._

_They obviously weren't even siblings. Just a figure of speech they were using, I'm guessing._

"_Our mission is to get to Washington before the end of the week, remember that." Said a blonde woman. "Make this fight quick and clean."_

"_Yes." Said the rest._

_It was over in a matter of seconds and they had turned to their original forms._

"_Forks, Washington." The said together and started to run again._

Then the dream ended.

I hadn't noticed that my mind barrier was still down until Edward said something. He was still reading my mind.

"You were daydreaming again?" He asked.

"It came out of nowhere." I shrugged. "I don't even know what it was about. The men and women seemed like Angels though. It was so realistic it was unreal. I actually thought somebody was coming here."

"Angels?" Alice and Jasper gasped in unison.

I turned to their surprised faces to see that they weren't as taken by surprise as I thought they would be.

"Tell us everything you saw, Bella." Alice said seriously.

"Okay?" I said nervously. She never asked much from me, even about the other daydreams I had.

I told the dream again out loud to the rest of my family. Nobody seemed surprised by the descriptions I gave about each person and how they changed. Why weren't they surprised?

"Bright green eyes, the leader, beautiful, speed, wings, the song, high-pitched voice… doesn't that sound like somebody to you?" Carlisle asked, more on a sarcastic tone.

"Nope." Emmett said and put his hands behind his head. "Never seen or heard anybody of that description, sorry Pops." He laughed.

Alice then stood up and pointed towards the phone. "The phone will ring in 5 seconds."

Right on cue, the phone rang. Esme walked towards the phone and passed it to Carlisle, who answered it.

"Hello?"

There was obviously a female on the other line.

"_Carlisle, is that you?"_

"Yes, I haven't heard from you in decades." Carlisle said.

"_Yes, I know. I've been busy with… things." _She paused for a moment. _"Tomorrow is a good day for a ball game, wont it?"_

Carlisle turned to Alice, who nodded. "Yes, the weather report is looking quite good actually. Do you intend to play?"

"_Yes, I would never miss an opportunity to play ball with my favorite Vampires." _The female laughed. _"See ya then Carlisle. Oh, say hello to Alice and Jasper for me. I haven't kept in touch with them in a while."_ She then paused again. _"And Edward's new mate. Tell her hello and I hope to meet her soon."_ The other end of the phone went dead.

"Will do." Carlisle muttered into the phone. He returned back to the couch and sighed.

"What is it?" Rosalie asked without concern.

"We have a baseball game planned for tomorrow guys. This time, we'll have some good competition. We might lose this match." Carlisle said with a smile.

Emmett then stood up. "No… their not coming here are they? Please tell me their not coming." He begged.

"Afraid so." Alice said from the other side of the room.

"But their WAY too hyper and talkative for their own good. They annoy the shit out of me just because they know they get on my nerves too!" He whined and plopped back into the couch. "Can't they go back to Ireland where they belong!"

"I'm totally not in this conversation, am I?" I asked with sarcasm coating my tone.

"Sorry, Bella. I forgot you don't know these folk." Carlisle said. "Their from Ireland and are visiting for a while. They wanted to meet you also while they are here. Their really friendly folk and can get along with almost everybody. You'll enjoy their company."

"Ireland?" I was surprised. The people in my dream had Irish accents. Were these the same people? That cant be. Angels aren't real. "Guys… are other mythical creatures… like witches and wizards and stuff… are they real also?"

They were quiet from my question and obviously didn't know how to answer it.

"Things in this world, you have to learn on your own, Bella. Things are too hard to explain most times." Jasper stated. "But Vampires, Shape-Shifters, and Werewolves aren't the only mythical creature alive. There are other species." He confirmed.

"So… the 'Angels' are coming to play baseball then?" I asked in an unusual serious tone for that type of question. "It reminds me of that movie… 'Angels in the Outfield'… or something." I whispered.

Nobody answered my previous question, so I toke that as a maybe. I still didn't think that Angels were real. They were probably Shape-Shifters with bird wings… or something like that. Angels aren't real. Right?

Then the phone rang again. This time Alice answered.

"Long time no talk." She laughed.

It was the same woman as before, I could tell.

"_ALICE! Oh my gosh, I haven't talked to you in like… ages… literally!" _She squealed. _"Anyways, I was just calling to tell you that we're close now. We just entered Washington. Do you mind if I come over in an hour? I forgot to ask when I called the first time."_

"No, I don't mind. Will it just be you who will stop by tonight?"

"_Yes, my… friends have… something else they have to accomplish before the sun rises." _The woman said nervously. _"Well, I have to go now. Tata for now Sweetheart!" _The phone went dead again after the other woman kissed the phone.

"She's so nice." Alice said and laid the phone back on the desk.

Why did she have to call just for that? We would tell if she were coming anyways. This… person… was going to be very hyper, cheerful, and friendly… I could tell just by her voice. I knew they weren't a threat to me and Renesmee or the Cullen's would have told them not to come. But the only thing that worried me now was… what were they?

"That woman, the one on the phone, what is she?" I asked. "Is she a Shape-Shifter?"

Alice giggled for a moment. "No, shes not a Shape-Shifter, Bella. Although, she does contain the ability to shape-shift."

"How does that work when shes not a Shape-Shifter?"

"Its just a special… ability… she has. Like I with Foreseeing, Edward with Mind Reading, Jasper with Emotions, Renesmee with planting her thoughts in your mind, and you with Shields. Its weird, I know." Alice answered my question.

"Oh." That was the only thing that came out of my mouth.

"I want to meet her!" Renesmee squealed. "Can she be a big wolfy like Jakey too?"

"Yes, she can turn into anything she has seen before." Alice laughed and picked the little half-Vampire, half-Human up.

It was really quiet after that for a while. Nothing happened and barely anybody moved much. This gave me time to think of course, and I didn't like it either. I was thinking about this woman and how she knew the Cullen's. She seemed to be good friends with Alice and Jasper specifically.

"Its odd." Esme said all of a sudden.

"What is?" Rosalie asked.

"Them… isn't it odd that they left Ireland? They never leave Ireland unless it's something important. You don't suppose their running from something, do you?" Esme asked.

"Yes, its odd… but I don't think that they're running from something. They're not the type of people to run from something. They take too much pride in standing up for what they believe in. it must be another reason." Carlisle thought out loud.

"And what ever reason that is, we're going to help them." Jasper added.

"Why do you care so much about them?" Emmett asked his younger 'brother'.

"Because, she was mine and Alice's first real… 'Friend' before we came to seek your Coven out. She helped us a lot and I'm in debt." Jasper admitted.

"Aww, how cute." Rosalie spat.

Everybody, but Emmett, gave her a menacing glare. For another hour and hour, nobody said much. Renesmee ran around a bit, Alice went into a few visions, Emmett turned the TV on, and I sat there combing my fingers through Edward's bronze hair.

Alice stood up with a huge smile plastered to her pale face. "5… 4… 3… 2…1… 0!"

Then right on cue, I heard light footstep approaching the front door. The doorbell rang once and the door flung open.

"Hiya, Cullen's! Miss me?!"

A/N: Review please. Thanks for reading.


	2. So, your the Leader?

A/N: Sorry for the long wait for the next chapter. I've been busy with some family affairs, school, friends, and other stories I've been writing. Yet again though, sorry for the wait. But, yet again, I'm here again trying to write this story that I think is way better in my mind. When I type the words to this story, I see the images in my head and I cant really describe them to you with as much detail as I see them, so the story isn't as good as I picture it. Sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight Saga; I DO own the additional characters that I have added to this story though.

Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the first.

There, in the doorway, stood a teenaged girl with neon green eyes. Her light brown hair was knee length and was very beautiful. She wore a black mini skirt and a short-sleeved black and green striped shirt. She then wore black Go-Go boots that reached to the bottom of her knees. Black fingerless gloves lined her hand and half her arm as well. Her neck was baring a black and green choker that said 'Animal Talker' and a small, engraved stone on the front. She also wore a cheery smile that was contagious.

"Its been forever since I last saw you guys! Like, totally forever and I was so hoping you guys would have changed at least a little bit at the very least. But, nothing changes with you guys, ever. Even other Vamps change over time, but NO, not you. You guys are party-poopers." The brunette stuck her tongue out at us. Her voice was amazing and was just like in my dream.

She ran over to Alice and gave her a big hug that would have seemed almost painful if I were still human. They both squealed a bit and let go after a few minutes. She then skipped up to Jasper and pinched his cheeks while smiling.

"Look how much my little Jasper has grown since I last saw you!" She cooed. "I think your hair is fluffier now."

"Thanks, nice to see you too." He laughed.

She then settled down a little bit and looked a bout the room, as if she was searching for something almost. She then spotted me and Renesmee and her green eyes widened and her smile grew bigger.

"You must be Isabella and Renesmee! I've heard so much about you guys… well, not really, but my mind-reading brother has told me so much about you!" She smiled and ran over to me. She more like danced over to me… and if that was enough, she did this at Vampire speed. She seemed more like a Vampire than whatever she was.

She picked up Renesmee and my little daughter raised her hand to the girls' cheek. She smiled as Nessie told her a story that I couldn't hear. After a few minutes, she pulled her hand away and smiled at the strange girl.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you Nessie! My names' Doerenda, call me Doe though!" She smiled and laughed. "That rhymed!"

Okay, now I know what Emmett was talking about. She was kind of freaky already and I haven't even spoken to her. She seemed nice though and my little girls' smile had grown since they met. I knew I could trust her with being around Renesmee.

She turned to me and raised her hand out to shake mine.

"Doerenda." She smiled as I shook her hand. "Can I call you Izzy?" She asked.

I was confused at the question. "Izzy?"

"Yeah, Izzy. Isabella and Bella are boring names… no offence. Izzy seems more fun and energized. Gives you more a more craziness feel if ya ask me."

"Umm, okay. Call me Izzy then." I smiled.

I was going to have to get used to her. She was obviously very random and hyper for her own good. She seemed very smart though. She was going to be a good friend, I could tell. And plus, it didn't look like she was going anywhere anytime soon; so we're stuck with her and the rest of her family that I haven't met yet. I wonder what their like?

"Doerenda, what business do you have in America? It's not like you to leave Ireland unless its important." Carlisle asked. "You haven't come here since I was first turned."

"Oh, well, the business part is top secret from all of ya!" She smiled. "But, you right. I don't leave Ireland very often. My family and I have important things to do here though. So don't worry!"

"Okay, you said your hellos, so say your goodbyes." Emmett said in a very rude manner.

Esme smacked him in the head right away and was telling him that she raised him better than that.

"EMMETT! You're still the teddy bear I remember all those years ago when you visited us in Ireland! You haven't changed a bit… although, I should probably get used to that with Vampires." She said with a smile and skipped over to Emmett.

"Go away you little pest."

"Nope," Doe said and popped the 'p'. "Emmett, guess what?"

Emmett sighed. "What is it this time?"

"KITTENS!" She squealed and ran away from the over-sized teddy bear.

"See what I mean, she gives me a headache just because she knows she can. That's not fair. Get rid of her already." Emmett complained and ran up the stairs.

"Bye Teddy!" She laughed and then sat down in the middle of the room. She then turned to me and had a more serious face now. "Izzy, did you get the vision my sister sent you, she sent it earlier this week when we were in Illinois."

So they were the ones who gave me that daydream, or vision as she calls them.

I nodded my head.

"Good, we wanted to give you that so you wouldn't be scared when you saw us in person. I don't scare you, so I?" She asked.

"No, why would you scare me?" I asked nervously. I really didn't want to know the answer.

She shook her head and headed to the door to leave.

"Bye Cullen's. See ya tomorrow at the baseball field… or whatever you call it." She called over her shoulder.

"Wait, who's all here anyways?" Rosalie asked from the couch.

"Umm, lets see here; Angelica, Alexander, Neklynn, Renji, Bunro, Damon, FoxLonna, Bobby, Poppy, Joshua, Tucker, and Kyle. Oh, and Jack and myself. So… there are 14 people here from my family. Bye." She smiled and ran out of the house.

"Great, she fricking brought the whole crew." Rosalie stated.

"I think something's up. If it wasn't something important, she'd probably only bring Jack or she wouldn't even leave at all. She brought 13 other people with her. There's something going on around here and I think we should be careful from now on until they leave." Carlisle said.

We all nodded our heads and started to leave the room to go about other things.

I picked Renesmee up and walked towards the door to go to our little cabin. Edward was right behind me once we started running. We made great timing and made it to our cabin within a few minutes. Walking inside, I smelt something in the kitchen and went to see what it was. Once I was in the doorframe, I saw what it was.

"Jake, what are you doing with the stove?" I asked.

"What does it look like? I'm cooking dinner for myself, and if Nessie wants some, I can share." He stated and went back to cooking whatever he was before.

I left Nessie in one of the kitchen chairs and walked up to my best friend.

"You're doing it all wrong, Jake." I laughed. He was trying to cook sausage but was only making burnt bird food.

"Well, whatever. I'll still eat it." He stuck his nose in the air.

Then I realized something. He was in the room when Doerenda arrived, so why was he here?

"Jake?"

"Yea?"

"Weren't you with us when Doe came? I thought you were there."

He laughed. "I was. I left when she started picking on Emmett. I was bored and she smells weird; just like you Vamps."

She didn't smell weird to me. She smelt of Roses and strawberries actually. I thought she smelled very good.

"I highly doubt she smelt that bad. She's not even a Vampire."

"I know, she smells differently from you guys though. She doesn't smell as bad though." He said with a smile.

I whacked him lightly on the head and left to find Edward. (Yes, I left Nessie with that Imprinting dog.)

I found my husband in our room lying on our bed. He was obviously thinking about something.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked him while lying next to him.

He put his arm around my shoulders and sighed.

"It's nothing, Love. It's just been a while since I've dealt with Doerenda, and I have to get used to her talking again." He said while rubbing his forehead.

I laughed and cuddled closer to him.

"Can't wait till tomorrow though. You'll get to meet her WHOLE family and you'll see what I'm talking about. Most of them are just like her; although, there are a few of them that don't even talk much."

"What do you mean, 'tomorrow'?" I asked.

"The baseball game, remember?" He laughed.

"Oh, yeah. I totally forgot about that. Vampires against Angels. How can I forget about that?" I also laughed.

"Cant wait. This will be the first time for you to play baseball with us too."

"Yep, cant wait."

A/N: Sorry that was sort of shorter than my other one. I wrote this in, like, 15 minutes and I'm actually starting to get out of my writers block! WOOHOO! No more writer's block for me!

Okay, well, Review please! I don't care if it's a Flame or anything. OH, please tell me if Emmett or any of the others are out OOC please, I want to get them all right.

You can also give me ideas if you'd like. That would be helpful!

Well, thank you for reading.


	3. You guys are family?

A/N: Hey, hey, hey peeps. Here I am again, trying to make this awful story. Sorry for such a long wait for this chapter; I've been busy with family, friends, school, my boyfriend, and other things. Oh, and like I said before, this story is WAY much better in my head, so this is kind of a run off of my daydreams. Well, I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything about the Twilight Saga. I DO own the marvelous new characters that I'm adding into this story.

Oh, and I'm bad at describing people, so when I get to the describing part, It'll be a bit weird and stuff.

Anyways, enjoy.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It was another sunrise for me. Thinking about it, today would actually be out of the ordinary for my family. But, deep down, I was actually really excited to play baseball with these new people. I guess, I was just hoping to meet new friends… and find out another species or creature. I mean, I still don't think their Angels… they have to be something else… right?

Stepping foot into my huge closet, curtsey of Alice, I found a pair a black jeans, light blue top, and blue tennis shoes. I wasn't really dressing to impress anybody, they weren't going to either… I think.

I walked out to find Edward, Nessie, and Jake in the kitchen. They weren't talking much and it seemed like they were just waiting for me. I was dazing in and out a lot lately and I think it's starting to take affect on my speed.

"Toke ya long enough." Jake smiled and stood up. He picked up Nessie and headed out the door.

Edward kissed the top of my head and toke my head. We walked out the door and started to speed through the trees to our, much bigger, house. Once we made our way there, the rest of the Cullen's, and Jake (he transformed and ran to the house), were gathered in the living room. They were dressed for a baseball game, obviously. But, according to Alice, we had just a few hours until the thunderstorm would hit.

"So… what are we going to do until then?" Alice said. She was antsy and really wanted to meet up with her friends, obviously.

"We can just talk." Esme suggested.

Alice jumped up and ran up the stairs. We then heard her pacing and mumbling to herself.

"Gosh… she seems to have no patience when it comes to these people… does she?" I asked.

"No, you see, Alice met these people, and Doe, when she was first turned. They were great friends until Jasper came into the picture. Well, don't get me wrong, they were still friends, its just that Jasper and Alice came to us after that. Doe, being attached to both of them after that, still cares for them as if they were part of her family." Carlisle explained.

I was still slightly confused about this whole ordeal and was actually getting a little impatient as well. I wanted to meet these people really badly now. They seemed very interesting and very wise. I could probably learn a few things from them.

After those long, dreadful hours passed, we all ran to the meadow, also known as the baseball field. Nobody was there yet, so we just sat back and relaxed, until…

"YA-HOO!" A male voice screamed from the trees.

Out of the trees came 14 people, one being Doe. They all stopped in front of us in a neat line and most of them smiled.

"Wow…" I whispered out loud by accident.

They were very beautiful. They were unbelievably stunning, all of them.

Doe was in the middle of the line, in front of me. Her smile was there, as I predicted. She was wearing everything she was yesterday, surprisingly.

The others were different in their own ways too.

Most of them didn't look like Doe, so I'm guessing they were just considered family because they were together a lot… or something.

(Okay, this is where is gets a bit weird. I'm not good at describing people, so I'm just gonna make it easier. I'm gonna put their names in front of their description so you'll know their names. Sorry for any confusion you might gain in the process.)

Angelica: This girl was standing to the right of Doe and was as short as Alice. She was just as cheery and seemed to be part of Doe's _real_ family. She had the same light brown hair; it was waist length and was braided very neatly and tied off with a bright yellow bow. She wore black short-shorts with a bright yellow hockey jersey. Her eyes, however, were VERY bright yellow. She wore the same black Go-Go boots and fingerless gloves Doe wore.

Alexander: This boy was obviously Angelica's twin. He looked EXACTLY like her! He had the same eyes and hair; even the braid was there! She wore black khakis and a tight yellow shirt. He also wore yellow tennis shoes.

Neklynn: This girl, standing to the left of Doe, bore the same smile as the first three. Her eyes were strikingly a bright purple. Her hair was obviously dyed though. The top part of her hair was light green and the under side was pitch black. Her hair was up into two, neat pigtails on the sides of her head. She wore a tight purple shirt that said 'Black Cat' in dark purple lettering. Her pants were short Capri's with black cuffs. She also wore the same Go-Go boots and fingerless gloves and Doe.

Renji: This boy, taller than the previous four, had his arm wrapped around Neklynn protectively. He had long, knee length, red hair that was put into a loose, messy ponytail. He had the same eyes as Neklynn, a bright purple. He wore a black, unbuttoned top that showed off his abs and a pair of black skinny jeans. He then had black tennis shoes to match. But, he then wore purple, diamond earrings. He had a mischievous smile.

Bunro: This girl was standing next to Angelica. She had the most amazing red eyes you'll ever see; they didn't even look evil. She was shoulder length, bright blonde hair that was slightly curled. She wore a deep red halter top with a few designs around the bust area. The dark wash skinny jeans that she wore complemented her legs perfectly. She then wore red high heels; how was she planning to play baseball in those? She then had red and black bracelets on her left wrist and red earring. Her long nails were painted a deep crimson.

Damon: This boy was standing next to Bunro with his arms crossed. He bore a frown on his face. He had the same red eyes though, but was hidden behind a pair of black glasses. He had long blonde hair that was tied off into a very neat ponytail. He then wore a black, long-sleeved dress top under a red, button-up vest. His black dress pant were also very nice looking. He then wore nice dress shoes as well. What was he doing, going to a party?

FoxLonna: This girl, to the left of Neklynn, was also baring a frown. She had bright blue eyes and long, midnight black hair. She wore a knee length, blue sundress and blue sandals. She wasn't very complicated.

Bobby: This boy was standing next to FoxLonna with his arm around her shoulders. He had messy black hair with dark blue streaks. He had the same bright blue eyes as well. He wore a huge smile on his face. His chest was bare, so it showed off his abs. He then wore blue shorts and black tennis shoes.

Poppy: This girl seemed to also be related to Doe by blood. She had shoulder length, straight, brown hair that was covered by an orange sun hat. She wore an orange sundress with black sunflower designs. She wore orange sandals and orange gloves also. She had bright orange eyes as well.

Joshua: This boy, standing next to Poppy, looked a lot like her. He was probably Poppy's twin brother, so that meant he was also related to Doe. He had long brown hair and had half tied into a ponytail on top of his head. He had long bangs that covered his left eye, which revealed to be covered with a black eye-patch. His right eye though, was bright orange, like his twin. He wore a black, button-up jacket and pale orange jeans. He wore black shoes.

Tucker: This boy was on one end of the line. He had short blonde hair and his eyes were pear white; he was blind. He wore a simple gray T-shirt and sweatpants. He wore basketball shoes on his feet also. He didn't look all too happy about being here though.

Kyle: This boy was standing next to Tucker. He had short brown hair and hazel eyes. He wore a black T-shirt with a dragon on the front and simple blue jeans. He also wore plain tennis shoes. He was smiling slightly.

Last but not least…

Jack: This person was the only one that wasn't in the line; he was standing behind Doe, protectively. He had long, pale, blonde hair that was laid out flat against his back. His eyes were the same bright green as Doe's was and he also had the same smile. He wore a tight green shirt and black jeans. He was barefooted though, which surprised me. But, what caught me off-guard was the wedding band on his finger. I then looked at Doe's hand and saw a wedding ring. Oh, so they were married… that made sense.

(Okay, that's it for the descriptions… for now… maybe. Anyways, PM or review me if your confused. I tried to make it less confusing as possible, sorry. Well, back to the story.)

"Hey Izzy!" Doe smiled and waved at me in a child-like manner. I waved back and smiled as well. "Well, introduce your selves to them. They ALL don't know you guys!" She said to her 'family'.

"Okay, fine." Tucker said. They all introduced themselves and said their hellos to each of us. They were actually very nice; if you saw the way they acted, you'd think they'd known us for years… wait.

"Okay, are we going to play ball or what?" Renji asked while cracking his knuckles.

"Umm, the thunder isn't even here you idiot." Neklynn said and thumped him on the head. "But… I still love ya anyways." She smiled.

I looked at their hands now, more closely. Oh, now I get it. Most of them were married to each other.

Doerenda and Jack, Bunro and Damon, Neklynn and Renji, FoxLonna and Bobby. Wow, they all seemed very young too; although, I shouldn't say anything because I'm supposedly only 18 and I'm married to Edward, so, I couldn't complain really.

"Haha, hi Emmett! Haven't seen ya in a LONG time! It's great to see the teddy hasn't grown a bit!" Angelica said and slapped him on his back.

"I know, right?" Doe asked and laughed with her sister. "I mean, he still looks like a girl too!" And with that, they ran away to the opposite side of the field, away from Emmett.

The two girls whispered to themselves and came back.

"THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELS YOU!" Doe yelled in Carlisle's face while crossing her fingers like a Cross.

"Take that, you, you, DEMON!" Angelica yelled and threw garlic at Alice.

Doe then ran up to Emmett with a wooden stake and started yelling, 'DIE!' really loudly.

Angelica then ran up to Edward, my love, and pulled out a clear bottle. She the splashed the liquid that was inside all over his face.

"Ha! Take that!"

I had to hold in my laughter from their hysterics. They were pretty hilarious and were obviously trying very hard to give the Cullen's headaches' before the game. Nice try though.

"That was unnecessary, dear." Jack said and pulled Doe away from the Cullen's. "Be nice to them."

Doe pouted and ran up to me.

"Izzy, guess what?!" I shrugged and waited to hear what the longhaired girl had to say to me. "You're going to have SO much fun with us today! Baseball is fun! Especially since it doesn't have any rules." She whispered the last part with an evil grin.

Then, all of a sudden, there was a crack in the sky and we could see the lightning and hear the thunder. The storm was overhead now.

"Let the games begin." Doe shouted and ran to the field.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A/N: Okay, that chapter DID suck. I swear I'm going into another writers block now. Great. Anyways, please review. I don't care if it's a flame or not, anything is welcome. Well, hope you enjoy.

I'll try and update as soon as I can.

Bye-bye for now. Until next time….


	4. What are we, Sis?

A/N: Hehe, here I am again. Here is the new chapter that I'm sure some of you have been waiting for… let's hope there are still people who want to read this.

Hey, I received NO reviews last chapter! What's up with that? I thought a few people liked this story! Well, since it doesn't seem that barely anybody is reading this, I'll just continue writing this for my own amusement and to take up some of my bored times.

Well, for anybody who is STILL reading, enjoy!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-Doe's Point Of View-

"_Doerenda Lynn Grey!" The loud booming voice shouted across the room._

"_Yes, Papa?" I asked and stepped closer to his desk._

"_I have received notice that… 'IT' has arrived in Forks, Washington, USA." The man sitting in the chair said and scratched his long white beard. "We need a squad to be there by early next week."_

"_But Papa," I exclaimed and threw my hands onto his desk. "This is such short notice! I highly doubt there is a squad that is prepared to leave!"_

_The old man, Papa, looked into my green eyes with sternness. "There should always be a squad that is prepared to leave with even the slightest of notice."_

_I sighed and pulled my arms back to my side. "What squad do you prefer to leave tomorrow morning?" I asked while looking at my bare feet._

"_The strongest of the squads; Squad One." He said and turned to the window behind him. _

"_My squad." I murmured under my breath._

"_And, the squad will be leaving tonight." He added._

"_What?!" I shouted and looked back up at him. "Squad One is in the testing area! They will never be able to make it out tonight, let alone travel!"_

_He turned back to me and stood up. "You shall obey my orders and find a way to get Squad One out of here within a few hours. Do you hear me!?" He was mad._

_I looked back down at my feet and sniffled. "Yes, Papa."_

_I turned to take my leave when I heard him say, 'I'm sorry'. But, it didn't stop me from leaving his office and speed walking down the corridor to the testing room._

"_Sis! Wait up!" A voice from behind me shouted._

_I slowed down and let my younger sister catch up with me._

_Angelica was now beside me while panting to catch her breath again. "Why are you in such a hurry? You already did your testing and you don't need to be back there until a few more hours."_

"_Because… our squad has to leave soon." I whispered._

"_WHAT!?" She screamed. It echoed threw the long hallway and bounced off the dark, brick walls._

"_Papa said we are to head out to Forks, Washington within a few hours. We have business there that we need to attend to."_

_She still looked shocked when I started my way back down the corridor._

_She ran back to my side as we both made our way to the testing room._

_Yes, I was the leader of Squad One and my younger sister, Angelica, was the lieutenant that I had appointed. I was the head of the most powerful squad here at the academy and we were looked up upon. We were the 'populars' as teenagers would call us._

_We aren't teenagers, although we night seem it. Everybody in the academy, the young and old, stop aging when we reach a certain point. My growth stopped when I was 18. But, although I was one of the most powerful and rarest of all creatures, I sometimes wished to be a simple human. _

_I didn't even have parents._

_Nobody, that was the same creature as I, had parents. We were born from the Earth. We had no family except for the ones that had been born from the same rock. I had been born around the early 1400s in Ireland. The official leader of this academy that trains us, Papa, isn't even a father. He is just like me. He was born from the Earth. Everybody calls him Papa because he is a father figure to all of us._

"_Sis… what are we exactly?" Angel whispered from my side._

_My walking stopped and I asked her what had brought that question to her mind._

"_Well… ever since I was born, I always wondered what we were. What do humans call us?" She asked with pure curiosity in her golden eyes._

_I was dumbfounded. Why did she ask this all of a sudden? I would expect this from a newborn, but never from somebody born some 600 years ago. Had Papa mentioned something to her?_

"_Well… humans usually call us 'Angels', 'Guardians', 'Animal Spirits', and 'Element Wielders'." I said._

"_What is our _true_ race name though? Papa has never told me, and you're the smartest person I know beside him."_

_Our true name? What are we? I didn't even know. We were… like a mix of all of them it seemed. We had wings like an Angel and we even know that Heaven is real because we are able to travel there from time to time. We could also be Guardians because we are the true warriors of Humankind. Animal Spirits were also a possibility. Each of us had an animal that matched our souls and we could change into that animal. And Element Wielders… well, each of us did have an element we could wield and use to our liking._

"_Lets just say that we are a mix of all four, 'kay?" _

_Angel still looked confused but not as much as before. She then smiled and grabbed my hand. "Let's make our own name!" She suggested._

"_Umm, okay." I stated. Now it was my turn to be confused. "What are we going to be called?" I asked as we started to walk again._

"_Well, I was thinking about this some time ago." She started. "How 'bout we just be called 'Family'?"_

_Family. _

"_Well, we are a big family sort of. Right? We all love each other and we act as a normal human family, right?" She asked, still holding onto my hand._

"_Yeah. We do act like a human family." I smiled._

_A family._

"_Well, lets go tell the rest of our 'family' that we have to get ready to leave." I said while letting go of her hand and started to run down the corridor. Angel just giggled and followed my actions._

"_Alright, Sis."_

I was knocked out of my thoughts as another strike of thunder echoed through the sky. I glanced up at the darkening sky and sighed. I hadn't thought about past memories in so long. Its been ages… probably literally too.

"Hey, Sis! Are we going to play or what? We 'aint got all day ya know!" Angel yelled across the meadow while holding up the baseball we were going to use.

That's right, we were going to play against the Cullen's. I totally forgot once I had started to space out.

"Yeah, hold on, we have to make the teams even!" I shouted back.

Man, today was going to be… awesome.

A/N: Okay, I know this was weird and stuff and only held three different people. But, it's really late and I should be in bed right now. And plus, this was on my mind and I didn't know when I should put this in. It gives some background on these new people and a bit of a reason why their there in Forks. Although, I never said _why_ they were there! Hehe.

Well, this chapter was a bit of Sis-to-Sis love and stuff. Well, lets hope that I get more insperatioon to write the next chapter(s) soon.

Oh, and please don't forget to review this time! PLEASE!

Anyways, until next time!


	5. What Happened?

A/N: Here's another chapter. Hope you guys enjoy. Oh, any please review!

Well, enjoy!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Okay, I have it all figured out. So listen well, Cullen's." Doe smiled with her hands on her hips. "Since there are only nine people on a baseball team, we had to take a few people out. You already have nine, if you include Jacob, which you will since we're not giving you one of our players."

"And what team members are you excluding?" Esme asked.

"Poppy, Joshua, Tuck, FoxLonna, and Damon. They'll sit on the sidelines until I feel that they need to replace somebody." Doe continued. "Well, now that I think of it, we need somebody to be the Umpire. And Esme, no, you're playing!"

Esme smiled and nodded.

"I'll be the Umpire then." Poppy said while raising her hand like a little schoolgirl.

"Okay. Then, what shall Nessie do so that she doesn't get too bored?" Doe asked. "She's not old enough to play and I'm afraid she might get hurt if she was trying to play with us."

"True, true." Jacob muttered, more to himself than anything. "She can hang with those creepy family members of yours or something."

"Okay." Bella sighed and turned to Edward. "I was never really good at sports, remember?"

"Yes, I remember. But, I can guarantee you that there will be some improvement since you are changed." He smiled that crooked smile she always liked. "And plus, there aren't any rules, you can play this game however you see fit. I'm sure that the other team have a few tricks up their sleeves."

Bella sighed and looked back to where the longhaired brunette was saying something to her team members. But, the weird thing was that Bella couldn't hear anything they were saying. She sees their mouths moving, but no sound came to her ears.

-Bella Point Of View-

I should be able to hear them, right? Even though they're whispering, I have Vampire ears. I can hear whispers from miles away. But, these strange new people were a few feet away and whispering, and I couldn't hear what they were speaking of.

"Edward, why can't I hear them?" I had to ask; I thought something was wrong with me.

Edward chuckled. "That's another talent that separates us from them. They can speak so low, that not even the strongest of Vampire ears can hear them; only they can hear what they're their saying."

Angelica then giggled from afar and was caught glancing over at the Vampires.

"And they have stronger ears than us. So, don't say something out loud that you don't want them to know." He added.

I nodded and turned my attention back to my family, who were seeing who would be first at the bat.

"Okay, we have to beat them or they'll just rub it in our faces for the rest of our lives!" Emmett whispered loudly. "They almost beat us last time, it was just lucky for us that the storm disappeared and we had to cancel the rest of the game."

"Your just a sore loser." Alice giggled and picked up a baseball. Then, she did what I least expected her to do. She threw it as hard as she could towards the other team. Right towards Angelica!

I was about to yell 'watch out', but I wasn't quick enough. Angel turned around so fast that I didn't even see her. She put her hand up and caught the ball without any difficulties. She was smiling the whole time.

"Nice throw Alice. But, not good enough." The small girl smiled and turned the ball around in her tiny hands. "But, we haven't played ball since, like, forever, so we might be a little rusty."

"Stop talking with the enemy." Alexander, Angel's twin, said and turned the girl around to face the rest of their team.

Alice was smiling also. She turned her attention back to us. "They're pitching first."

Then, I felt a wisp of air go past me. I turned around to be face to face with bright green eyes and shaggy blonde hair.

Doe's husband, Jack.

"My wife said to get into your positions because we're about to play now." He told all of us- the Cullen's. He then turned to leave when he shouted over his shoulder, "Good luck to y'all." Was that an accent I heard?

"Well, time to play then. Ready?" Edward asked and took a hold of my hand.

"Yeah, but who's batting first?"

"Emmett. He has a score to settle against these people." He chuckled.

I could only nod and watch as the other team got set up. Angel went to the pitcher's mound and was still turning the baseball around in her hands. She had her eyes closed though. Doe, Jack, Neko, Renji, and a few of the others (I hadn't memorized all their names yet) were farther away and were playing outfield. The rest were on the sidelines because they didn't want that many players on the field at once… or something **(Sorry, I really don't know what the heck I'm writing about, I'm using Wikipedia to do this and it's confusing)**.

Emmett went and stood at the plate while Poppy stood behind him as the Umpire. She was whispering something across the field that I still couldn't hear, and I highly doubt that Emmett could hear it also. Man, that was frustrating.

"Aww, I'm sorry Emmett, but I have to make you strike out now." Angel giggled and got ready to pitch. "Here it comes!"

She pitched so fast that I didn't even see her hand move… did she really move? Then, I noticed that Emmett had swung and that Angel still had the ball in her hand.

"What the…?" I breathed.

"Strike." Poppy said.

"I knew we weren't going to use rules, but we're at a huge disadvantage if you guys' use your powers!" Emmett yelled as the other team laughed, even the quiet ones.

I looked up at Edward, confused.

"Oh, have I not mentioned that yet? Well, each of these new people you have just met… well, they have special… 'powers' they can use."

"Like Alice, Jasper, Nessie, you, and me?" I asked.

"Well, kind of. Your just going to have to wait and see for yourself because I don't want to get you mixed up." He laughed. "But, I will tell you that one of those people have the ability to create illusions, and they just used it on poor Emmett. He thought Angel threw that ball, which she didn't in reality."

I nodded and looked back onto the field.

"Not fair!" Emmett cried.

"No rules, remember?" Doe and Angel said in unison.

Emmett stomped his feet like a little kid for a second and held his bat up again. "Fine, whatever you say. Just throw the damn ball."

"As you wish. But, this time, I'm not going to trick you. So watch out." Angel giggled and got into stance.

This time, I actually saw her arm move, but just barley. Man these guys were fast! The ball sped towards Emmett at speeds I didn't even know. He swung the bat about the same second that she threw the ball.

He missed.

Poppy had caught it. "Strike two." She threw the ball back to her younger sister with a smile.

Then, without warning, Angel threw the ball, that sped right past Emmett's face.

"Strike three, your out."

"You know what? I hate you all so much right now. You guys don't play fair." Emmett yelled back at them as he stomped off of the field and past me.

"Edward, I don't want to go out there now." I said.

"Don't worry, they never truly hurt somebody that they're friends with. If you noticed, she didn't hit Emmett when the ball went past his face. If they wanted to, they could have easily hit him." Edward said. "I mean, he has a big head."

I started laughing when I noticed Emmett glaring at us.

"I. Do. Not. Have. A. Big. Head." He said slowly.

"Keep saying that, Em." Rosalie said and took the bat from his hands. She walked onto the field and stood in front of Poppy.

"Hey, Rose! Great to see ya again." Angel waved and got ready to throw the ball towards the blonde.

Rosalie got into stance and waited for the ball. This time, I swear, the ball went much slower. I could actually see it this time and Rosalie actually hit it.

"Watch out! Incoming!" Neko, the green-haired girl, shouted and started off running into the forest after the ball, along with Doe on her tail. Doe was saying things like, 'Get your hands off that ball!'

I heard something crash from inside the forest and a few words that were exchanged between the two girls.

The ball then sped back through the trees and Renji caught it and threw it to Poppy, who tagged Rosalie within a split second of her hitting the plate.

"Out."

Rosalie stood up and stormed off. "Emmett, you're right, they _do_ cheat."

"Hey, there's no rules, so we can't really be cheating, now can we?" Alex, Angel's twin, said. "No rules mean you can't cheat. And, since we have a few tricks up our sleeves, don't you guys have tricks?" He asked.

"Nope. They don't." Doe said as she skipped out of the forest with Neko slowly jogging behind her. "They're sore losers and can't even beat a few teenagers."

Carlisle went up to plate. "Even though you look like teenagers, it doesn't mean you have to act like them. We very well know that you're well over the age of 600."

"You know what? Stop talking and get ready." Angel said in a snobbish sounding voice. I guess she didn't like to be made fun of.

"You don't have to tell me to get ready, you know." Carlisle said. "I'm not a stupid blonde,"

"HEY! Blondes aren't stupid!" Bunro sneered across the field. "I'm very smart to tell you the truth. Maybe not as smart as Damon or FoxLonna, but I _am_ smarter than a lot of people here!" She flipped her blonde hair after and stalked farther into the field.

The ball then flew at Carlisle's head, on purpose I suppose. Carlisle instantly hit it. How, I don't know. But, he hit it; hard.

"Shit!" Renji and Bobby said in unison as they ran into the forest after the ball.

Poppy laughed a put her hand into the air as she awaited the ball. The ball flew to her hands the next instant and she went to tag Carlisle out.

When Carlisle got close enough to Poppy, he actually flipped into the air and jumped over her. He actually made it past them! He made it to the plate with a smile.

"H-how'd you do that?" Doe stuttered. "You shouldn't have been able to get past my sister like that. Even if it is a game."

"I have tricks too." He smiled and walked back to his wife.

Edward turned to me now and asked if I wanted to go next.

"Umm, sure. But, I know I don't have a chance of beating them." I sighed and walked up to the plate in front of Poppy and picked up the dented baseball bat. "Lets get this over with."

"You don't sound to thrilled, Izzy." Doe smiled from the far end of the field. "Don't worry, we'll go easy on a newborn like you."

"I didn't expect any special treatment." I smiled back at the longhaired girl.

Angel also smiled and nodded her head once and got into stance.

"Get ready, and don't let this ball hit you; once, my cousin got his arm amputated because of it."

"Gee, thanks for the advice." I said and took it as a scare to make me back down.

"Fine, don't come crying to us when your arm is on the ground twitching like a fish out of water." Poppy laughed from behind me.

Angel threw the ball at me, this time, it was particularly slower and I think I can actually hit it.

I swung the bat right when the ball was close enough, and I actually heard contact; my eyes were closed to begin with.

I opened my eyes to see my victory. I saw some of the other team running into the forest, shoving each other and laughing. I could hear Alice though, she was yelling at me to run.

I ran around until I hit third base. I looked around and saw that they hadn't come back with the ball. I kept going then, but I was taken off guard by running into something. I fell back, surprisingly. I looked up to see a redhead smiling down at me with the ball in his hands.

Renji.

"Hey, your out now." He smiled.

"But… you weren't there! I know you weren't!" I glared at him as hard as I could as I stumbled across the field and back into Edward's arms.

"Don't worry about it," He said.

"But I know he wasn't in front of me!" I whispered very loudly while watching Alice play ball next.

"Well, he also has a power, Love." He whispered back.

"What? Speed?" I asked with curiosity.

"No," He laughed. "Somebody else has speed; Renji and Neklynn have the power of Invisibility."

"Yeah, that's not weird at all."

"Be nice." Edward laughed.

I laughed along with him as I continued to watch Alice run along the bases and the other team trying to tag her small, fast body.

But, everybody on the other team froze within a second. They all turned their heads to the forest.

"What is it?" I whispered to Edward.

"I have no idea." He said very slowly and wrapped his arms around me protectively.

Doerenda was next to us within the next second.

"Guys, stay here and don't make any sudden movements." She said in a serious tone of voice. "And whatever you hear… don't come after us."

Alice nodded and the other team ran into the forest at human speed, and then started off at a faster speed once they left the field.

I then heard something. It was a light thumping noise. Was this what they were after?

"What just happened?" I whispered, mostly to myself.

A/N: Well, there was another chapter. YAY! I wasn't completely satisfied with this chapter though, it was one of my worst ones, but I really couldn't make it any better if I tried. I spent a long time on this just trying to make it what it is now. Be happy!

Anyways, please review.

Until next time….


End file.
